El Lenguaje de los Conejos
by Jijii- Althergebracht
Summary: Misaki tiene un conejo, un conejo muy especial - SaruMiSaru - 15/15


_Ah~ cosita dedicada con amosh a una personita especial -si, soy ruda y lo cuelgo aquí también, así que te aguantas -hug- ambientado en escuela media e inspirado en un articulo sobre la psicología de los conejos y rol por whatsapp (?)_

_[K] es propiedad de GoRA y GoHands_

Misaki tiene _un conejo._

Sí, un conejo y uno muy especial, había llegado a su vida de una manera totalmente impensada y más aun para él que no es precisamente el mejor para entablar algún tipo de relación con otro ser viviente debido a lo violento e impaciente de su carácter… aunque, el conejo era diferente, bastante.

Totalmente lo contrario para un chico rudo, berrinchudo, agresivo y violento como él.

Lo quiere, es _su_ conejo, es especial para él y presta completa atención a los gestos y expresiones que hace ¿por qué? Porque son animalitos muy silenciosos.

Demasiado tal vez.

**Se sube a todos los sitios altos y se alza con las patas traseras: le gusta curiosear y tener un panorama claro del ambiente.**

Cuando están en la azotea del instituto, por varios minutos,_ él_ se queda de pie con los codos apoyados en el barandal de la reja o con los dedos apresando el tejido de seguridad, sus ojos azules fijos en los puntos lejanos que se mueven varios metros más abajo y con el labio ligeramente torcido en gesto difícil de comprender.

Misaki lo llama y lo invita a sentarse a su lado, _él _lo observar con una mueca que se suaviza al recibir esa sonrisa contenta para _él_.

**Se agacha en el suelo con las orejas caídas: está en peligro y trata de pasar inadvertido.**

Siempre discuten y se pelean, son muy diferentes tanto en físico como en personalidad, a veces sus discusiones son tan fuertes que lastiman y _él_ sabe el peligro que conlleva, lo malo que es, por eso, cuando no se hablan por alguna ridiculez, lo evade, trata de no llamar su atención pero… simplemente no puede soportar su propia tortura, _él _se mantiene quieto, con la cabeza gacha, abordando a Misaki al final del pasillo para murmurar un simple "perdón" totalmente desganado y frustrado.

**Se acuesta en el suelo: está cansado… **

En clases de Educación Física, tras correr las cinco o seis vueltas a la pista, _él,_ es siempre el primero en caer agotado al suelo, con las piernas extendidas y su respiración agitada, su pecho sube y baja, su corazón está próximo a un paro cardiaco, con el sudor bañando su sonrojado rostro producto del calor del sol quemando su extremadamente pálida piel.

Misaki se sienta a su lado con una toalla blanca en la nuca, aun con energía para un par de vueltas más, animado y divertido, pegando su refrescante botella de agua en la frente contraria burlándose de la poca resistencia del menor.

**Aunque a veces se tumba a tu lado, simplemente porque se siente a gusto contigo y quiere sentir tu calor.**

Como cada domingo aburrido cuando quedan en aquella fuente en el parque, uno al lado del otro en silencio por segundos, _él_ está tranquilo, como la mayor parte del tiempo lo está pero por más que el agua salpica descuidadamente sus espaldas con su frio tacto, _él _solo siente un agradable calor, un calor escapa en el gesto suave de su rostro de rojo tan discreto que lo confunde con el tono que el sol baña el cielo al atardecer.

El mismo tono que se pinta en las mejillas de su amigo, si, es _el sol, _sin duda.

**Si tira las orejas hacia atrás: agresión, está enfadado y es posible que de un buen mordisco.**

¡Oh! Y Misaki se preguntó muchas veces qué fue lo que hizo para que _él _en lugar de ser mordaz con palabras, fuera directo a darle un golpe duro y seco en el hombro ¡si esos estúpidos se lo buscaron! Le habían dicho que era un enano y querían asaltarlo ¿en serio_ él_ pesaba que no les daría una lección a esos idiotas? ¿En serio? ¡Por favor! Nadie en su sano juicio se metía con Yata Misaki… oh, espera, excepto _él._

Por eso Misaki sabe que las veces que le dice "¡tch! eres un bruto, estúpido" con esos ojos agudos, estirados para atrás y la mandíbula apretada al punto de que los dientes rechinen… ¡oh! Y ese aire oscuro… no era seguro acercarse.

**Si tiene el cuerpo en tensión, la cola extendida, la cabeza estirada y orejas hacia adelante****: indica atención, curiosidad y a la vez, precaución.**

― ¿Qué?― murmuró el más pequeño de los dos al tener esos ojos muy cerca, ese rostro muy cerca, invadiendo su espacio personal más de la cuenta, ya estaba acostumbrado a su cercanía, aunque a veces lo tomaba por sorpresa… y le alteraba ¿por qué? Ni idea ― ¿Qué mierda miras?― ladró el perro.

―A ti― respondió simplemente levantando una ceja en señal de duda y sana curiosidad ―estas rojo― puntualizó.

― ¡C- cállate!

**Lo olfatea todo: la velocidad en que mueve la nariz un conejo es un indicador de sus niveles de interés en algo.**

―Saru, me aburro…― murmuró a duras penas con la voz cansada y las últimas letras de la palabra ahogándose en un bostezo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, el sofá era tan cómodo que terminaría dormido en cualquier segundo ―Hey…― entreabrió los ojos y observó de reojo a su amigo que ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, siendo bañado por el fulgor que desprendía el televisor encendido frente a ellos mostrando una película que poco o nada había captado su interés ―despierta, idiota― uno de sus dedos fue perezoso hacía el rostro contrario, presionado la punta de la nariz, su respiración era muy suave y tranquila ―mono…― murmuró dejando caer su cuerpo, apoyándose en el contrario por completo, hundiendo la cabeza en el hombro, adsorbiendo su aroma.

La brisa ligera que acariciaba aquel dedo se volvió levemente más rápida.

**Leve caricia con el hocico: es una invitación a que lo acaricies.**

―Misaki…― murmuró su nombre mientras golpeaba levemente el hombro donde su cabeza reposaba con su nariz, estaba frustrado con el mundo, más de lo normal y tener un hombro en el cual apoyarse era algo que podía darse el lujo de disfrutar, se sentía débil pero no solo él sino también el castaño que se mantenía muy tieso ante ese tacto.

―Valla mierda― dijo mientras una de sus manos subió a la cabeza, enredando los dedos en aquellos oscuros cabellos, ―ya… tendremos suerte― su voz salió cansada, las cosas estaban mal, parecía que el mundo se había vuelto más un enemigo que un aliado, que se sentían más solos de lo normal, la mano comenzó a acariciar aquella cabeza en reflejo, en consuelo… era raro que una situación afectara al más alto ya que era prácticamente indiferente a todos, salvo a él ―estamos juntos ¿no? Y seguiremos juntos.

Él sonrió en su escondite, era poco… y mucho a la vez.

Se tenían, no podían pedir nada más.

**Golpea el suelo con las patas traseras, haciendo mucho ruido: el sonido significa que tiene miedo, quiere llamar tu atención o está enfadado.**

―Tch― ese es el sonido que siempre hace cuando se fastidia y últimamente era mucho más habitual, escuchaba lo que Misaki decía… que el clan rojo, que el Rey que gobierna Shizume, que era un grupo de personas que tenían poderes, que…

―Tch― y volvió a repetir el sonido, sin logar que el chico reparará en él, estaba demasiado emocionado, excitado… demasiado fascinado con ese mundo nuevo y misterioso que se abría ante ellos ¡Era lo mejor del mundo! ¡Era un nuevo mundo! Desde que se habían encontrado de casualidad con ese grupo de hombres en el último año de secundaria, algo comenzó a pasar que lo tenía inquieto.

¿Y qué hay de su mundo? el mundo de ellos… _solo_ de ellos.

Estaba _preocupado._

―Tch…

Elevó una ceja, irritado ― ¡deja de hacer ese estúpido sonido!― se quejó el más pequeño para completa sorpresa del menor.

**Frota cosas con la barbilla: marca su territorio.**

―No me importa― estaban sentados en el suelo, _él _detrás del mayor, colocó sus manos en aquellos hombros más bajos y apoyó la cabeza en la contraria, moviendo la barbilla, revolviendo el cabello castaño ―no quiero…― su voz era en extremo perezosa y aburrida, era un caprichoso cuando quería serlo.

― ¡¿Y a mí que me importa si quieres o no!? Solo hazlo― tenerlo literalmente pegado a él era tan común como respirar ―come― ordenó.

Almorzar en la azotea era llevadero, compartir el_ bentou_ lo era también… bueno, casi siempre, como ahora que por satánicas razones, habían verduras en aquel arroz.

―No es mío.

―Claro que es tuyo ¡Estaba en tú bentou!

―Dame el tuyo― bajó los brazos, rodeando el cuerpo pequeño en algo similar a un abrazo, estiró sus palillos y robó un pedazo de carne del almuerzo ajeno.

― ¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío! ¡Estúpido mono!― se quejó de inmediato por tan atrevido movimiento, se giró en aquel abrazo, levantó la cabeza para encarar al más alto el cual aun mantenía muy cómodamente el mentón apoyado en aquel campo ―serás un idiota― le gruño.

El más alto se movió al sentir el movimiento de la cabeza, bajando la propia, de tal modo de que sus frentes chocaran, la cercanía era mucha y para nada incomoda.

―Mío, Misaki― murmuró con la frente apoyada en la contraria, con los ojos perdiéndose entretenidos en aquel bosque otoñal que ardía en infantil rabia, le sonrió, como pocas veces lo hacía, como cuando estaba contento o a gusto.

Frotando descuidamente su nariz contra la suya ¡Ah! Será un desgraciado que lo quiere todo para él.

…

Si, Misaki tiene _un conejo_, tiene un conejo muy especial.

Tan especial que se preguntaba mentalmente ¿Cómo es que llegó a todas estas conclusiones por estar pensando en él y en el conejo que estaba en el laboratorio de química que les tocaba cuidar esta semana?

― ¿Misaki?― Saruhiko llamó a su amigo, asomándose por sobre los hombros del castaño ― ¿Qué estás haciendo?― curioseó.

―Nada― dijo el más pequeño mientras giraba en su asiento para poder hablar con él de mejor manera ―solo estaba pensando.

―Me sorprende que pienses.

― ¡Serás imbécil!

¡Ah! sí, y recordemos que este conejo_ tierno_ no era.

_Gracias por leer~_

_"Por cada review que dejas, este conejito es feliz (?)"_


End file.
